Alucard (Hellsing)
is a fictional character and the protagonist of the Hellsing manga and anime series created by Kouta Hirano. He is a vampire and is devoted entirely to the current head of the Hellsing family (Integra Hellsing during the timeline of the story) and good friends with Walter. He also thinks of Seras Victoria as a daughter. Alucard works with the Hellsing Organization against other vampires and evil forces. He fights with ferocity and often extreme cruelty, rarely killing until his target has been disabled and humiliated, while frequently allowing enemies more than one chance to kill him (though he seeks only to be killed by a human, having grown bored of immortality and life). As revealed in volume 8 of the manga, he is Count Dracula ("Alucard" is "Dracula" spelled backwards). Soon after the events presented in Bram Stoker's original novel, Dracula was defeated by Abraham Van Helsing and became the family's loyal servant. Decades later, Abraham's descendant Arthur Hellsing gives the Count his current name: "Alucard". The manga is set over a hundred years later, where the Hellsing Organization is forced to fight the remnants of a Nazi battalion. He typically dresses in a distinctive Victorian and western fashion, with a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, a red cravat, and a long red duster (resembling Van Helsing's duster). He also wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses (which are similar in design to glacier sunglasses and old-fashioned Wilson welding glasses) which he uses to cover his long black shaggy hair. However, this form seems to be a part of his being as he can change it at will. In the anime (both the TV series and OVA) Alucard is voiced by Jōji Nakata and Crispin Freeman in the English adaptations. Character outline Background Volume 8 features flashbacks of Alucard's life as a human. Dracula starts his career by fighting the Ottomans, believing that God does not reward prayer, but instead wants mortals to show their faith visibly. However, when his army is defeated and he is about to be executed, Vlad gives up on God, thinking that God deserted him and so turns his back to God. It is not explicitly shown or stated how he became a vampire, but in one scene he drinks blood from the floor in front of an executioner.Hirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 8. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 184-199. ISBN 978-1-59307-780-8. The series mentions the events of Bram Stoker's Dracula, but deviates at the point of Dracula's defeat. In Hellsing, he was staked in the heart but not destroyed. It is unknown if he was forced into servitude or was willing, but he became a servant of the Van Helsing family. He, along with a young Walter C. Dornez, were sent to Warsaw, Poland to stop Millennium's vampire production program.Hirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 4. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 110. ISBN 978-1-59307-259-9. Integra's father eventually imprisoned Alucard in a dungeon in the Hellsing manor, as he believed the vampire was too powerful to be used frequently.Hirano, Kohta (2008). Hellsing, Volume 9. Dark Horse Comics. p. 68. ISBN 978-1-59582-157-7. After 20 years of imprisonment, Integra's blood awakened and resuscitated Alucard. He rescued Integra from her traitorous uncle and became her servant.Hirano, Kohta (2003). Hellsing, Volume 1. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 44-59. ISBN 978-1-59307-056-4. While the TV series does not include the same scenes to explicitly state that Alucard is Dracula, the end of the anime series implied that he is Vlad the Impaler, one of the original inspirations for Dracula. In the OVA series, however, it is much more explicitly stated that he is Dracula. In episode 8 of the OVA, he is shown as his former self wearing medieval armor, a long black cape (blood red on the inside), long hair, a mustache, and a long sword. Personality Alucard taunts and belittles his opponents, allowing them to inflict wounds before healing and retaliating, as shown in his first appearance in the manga.Hirano, Kohta (2003). Hellsing, Volume 1. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 22-26. ISBN 978-1-59307-056-4. He longs for battleHirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 8. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 89. ISBN 978-1-59307-780-8. and has been shown to become angry when his opponents kill themselves. His lust for battle is fueled by a desire to find an opponent powerful enough to end his eternal life, though he wishes only to be slain by a human, for, "Only a man can truly hope to kill a monster." (and other variations of that quote). He expresses admiration for some humans, calling Integra's order to kill "splendid"Hirano, Kohta (2004). Hellsing, Volume 3. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 90. ISBN 978-1-59307-202-5. and the determination of his rival, Alexander Anderson, to destroy him an example of the "fantastic" and "magnificent" qualities of humans.Hirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 8. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 108. ISBN 978-1-59307-780-8 He recognizes Anderson as a parallel to himself, and pities him.Hirano, Kohta (2008). Hellsing, Volume 9. Dark Horse Comics. pp. 26-27. ISBN 978-1-59582-157-7. He has great respect for humans, going as far as to say he would have been proud if Anderson had killed him in his human form.Hirano, Kohta (2008). Hellsing, Volume 9. Dark Horse Comics. pp. 149. ISBN 978-1-59582-157-7. As the manga continues, it becomes increasingly evident that Alucard is deeply depressed and is struggling with his nature as a vampire, going as far as crying over how things turn out.Hirano, Kohta (2008). Hellsing, Volume 9. Dark Horse Comics. pp. 129. ISBN 978-1-59582-157-7. It can be said that Alucard considers vampirism a step down from humanity, and regrets the choice he made when becoming a vampire.Hirano, Kohta (2008). Hellsing, Volume 8. Dark Horse Comics. pp. 165. Alucard expresses extreme disgust with the vampires he hunts, especially when they kill without purpose. Commenting on the "Bonnie and Clyde" in the story, he mentions the two vampires' killing as unnecessary.Hirano, Kohta (2003). Hellsing, Volume 1. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 80-81. ISBN 978-1-59307-056-4. He especially enjoys taunting his fledgling, the police girl Seras Victoria. Abilities Alucard is the closest thing to an immortal. For as he said himself "There is no such thing as immortals" but he does not age. In reality, Alucard's immortality comes from the amount of humans whose blood he consumed over the ages, which is a number in the millions.Hirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 4. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 109. ISBN 978-1-59307-259-9. As many come to realize, whenever he drinks his victim's blood, Alucard also sucks out the soul of that person to obtain their memories while converting the victim into an extension of himself referred to as a Familiar.Hirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 4. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 28, 57. ISBN 978-1-59307-259-9. While having all large number of souls in his body, Alucard can easily regenerate from near fatal injuries.Hirano, Kohta (2004). Hellsing, Volume 3. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 62-67. ISBN 978-1-59307-202-5.Hirano, Kohta (2003). Hellsing, Volume 1. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 166-167. ISBN 978-1-59307-056-4. He exhibits incredible accuracy when firing his twin large caliber handguns (his basic firearm being the .454 Casull and a more powerful handgun codenamed 'Jackal', armed with explosive rounds; it was designed to fight regenerators like Father Anderson, Luke Valentine and Incognito), and is capable of accurately shooting targets while looking the other way.Hirano, Kohta (2003). Hellsing, Volume 1. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 62. ISBN 978-1-59307-056-4.Hirano, Kohta (2004). Hellsing, Volume 3. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 100. ISBN 978-1-59307-202-5. He can tear humans apart with ease and move faster than the eye can see.Hirano, Kohta (2003). Hellsing, Volume 1. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 52-53. ISBN 978-1-59307-056-4. He is seen passing through wallsHirano, Kohta. (2004). Hellsing, Volume 2. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 128. ISBN 978-1-59307-057-1. and moving up vertical surfaces.Hirano, Kohta (2004). Hellsing, Volume 3. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 153-154. ISBN 978-1-59307-202-5. He shapeshifts into various forms, including bats,Hirano, Kohta (2003). Hellsing, Volume 1. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 169-171. ISBN 978-1-59307-056-4. arthropods,Hirano, Kohta. (2004). Hellsing, Volume 2. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 88. ISBN 978-1-59307-057-1. demonic dogs,Hirano, Kohta. (2004). Hellsing, Volume 2. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 85-90. ISBN 978-1-59307-057-1. amorphous masses of darkness,Hirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 4. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 17-19. ISBN 978-1-59307-259-9. and humanoid forms (among them being a young girl, a form he took while infiltrating the Nazi group Millenium during World War II).Hirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 8. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 40-41. ISBN 978-1-59307-780-8.Hirano, Kohta (2008). Hellsing, Volume 9. Dark Horse Comics. p. 145. ISBN 978-1-59582-157-7. He communicates telepathically with Seras and can hypnotize other characters. He is also immune to sunlight.Hirano, Kohta (2004). Hellsing, Volume 3. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 25. ISBN 978-1-59307-202-5. Alucard's power is restrained by a series of seals presumably made by Hellsing (known as the Control Art Restriction System). Alucard can release the seals up to Level 1, where numerous eyeballs surround his body and can manifest a massive "Demon Dog" named Baskerville. He also trades his traditional red fedora and duster for a black straight jacket with a large eyeball coming out of the center of his chest. When Integra Hellsing releases Level 0, the final seal, Alucard can assume the form he had in life while manifesting all of his familiars as an army. Though this is his most powerful form, it also leaves Alucard vulnerable with the souls he consumed no longer in his body unless he consumes blood and gains new familiars to replace those destroyed. The Major took advantage of situation by having Schrodinger kill himself before getting absorbed by Alucard in what was believed to be a means to effectively destroy him. However, after destroying every additional soul except Schrodinger's in his body, it gave Alucard the ability to be omnipresent. Reception In the Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation Awards from 2008, Alucard was nominated as one of the best male characters. In an interview with Anime News Network, American voice actor Crispin Freeman stated that he enjoyed voicing Alucard, stating that he loved "characters who are on the edge of madness for one reason or another". Various merchandise based on Alucard's appearance has been created, including action figures, bust figures and key-chains. Anime News Network's Mike Crandol praised Alucard for being "a refreshing change from the traditional, mopey, woe-is-me vampire anti-hero", and called him "quite the cool figure". T.H.E.M Anime Reviews describes Alucard as "anti-hero through and through, but you just can't help rooting for him even when it's obvious he's not really a good guy at all..." Carl Kimlinger also from Anime News Network said "Hellsing's greatest attribute, without doubt, is Alucard. He's one of the scariest, and most unspeakably cool, anti-heroes to ever slaughter his way through an anime." Jason Thompson commented that when the manga started "Alucard looked too much like Master of Mosquiton, or another badass manga character with John Lennon glasses" and thought he seems like Vash the Stampede and his backstory is similar to Vlad the Impaler. IGN ranked him as the 21st greatest anime character of all time, saying that "There have been many vampires in anime, but none have been as deliciously sadistic as Alucard." References External links * Category:Anime and manga characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Anime and manga characters who can teleport Category:Anime and manga characters with accelerated healing Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Anime and manga telepaths Category:Comics characters introduced in 1997 Category:Dracula in written fiction Category:Fictional British people Category:Fictional Romanian people Category:Fictional antiheroes Category:Fictional British Army officers Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional characters who can turn intangible Category:Fictional counts and countesses Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional private military members Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional vampire hunters Category:Fictional World War II veterans Category:Hellsing characters Category:Male characters in anime and manga Category:Vampire anime and manga Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate darkness or shadows